


The Image of our hearts

by snowynight



Category: Starry Sky
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki ropes the Student Council to another of his grand plan. Tsukiko fears that she'll never be able to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Image of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicy_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_diamond/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta!

When Tsukiko got near the student council office, she heard the familiar sound of explosion. Undaunted, she opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Kazuki and Tsubasa's smiling faces covered with soot and dirt. Hayato was already here and greeted her.  
  
"A Failure again?" Tsukiko asked and smiled at him.  
  
"A Failure again." Hayato smiled back  
  
"It's so weird. Why do my invention fail? I have planned for everything. " Tsubasa loudly wondered.  
  
"Have any of your inventions been a success?" Kazuki interrupted. He continued without paying attention to Tsubasa's complaint. "Anyway I have an announcement. We're making a film!"  
  
"What?" Tsukiko asked.    
  
Hayato turned to Kazuki and glanced at him "Why are we making a film, Kazuki?"  
  
"When do I need any reasons to do things?" Kazuki said  
  
"Maybe you need one when you want to rope us into a grand project that requires a certain budget." Hayato kept smiling too gently.  
  
Kazuki replied, "It's of course for the future benefit of our school. All right, stop smiling."  
  
Even Kazuki had to surrender to Hayato's smile, Tsukiko thought with amusement.  
  
"Our school is awesome and more people should know about it so we're making a short film to promote it."  
  
"It sounds fun," Tsubasa said.  
  
Hayato paused for a while and then said, "It sounds reasonable."  
  
"So now the next project of Student Council! Promotion film!" Kazuki 's words thus began one of the busiest month Tsukiko had experienced since entering the school.  
  
Making a film was easier said than done, Tsukiko found. None of them knew anything about film making so everything had to be learned. Somehow she ended up with the task to write a script, which posed a lot of unseen challenges. Tsubasa kept wanting to add robots. Kazuki kept having big idea, which fortunately was reined in by Hayato. When she finally finished a script that the other three people could agree on , she felt that it was the most difficult thing she had ever written in her life.  
  
Then the film production work began.

"It's pouring. We can't make the outdoor shot," Tsukiko said. She knew she was pointing out the obvious, but admittedly she was disappointed. There was no way to take the original shot of vibrant student lives as everyone hid indoors. The setup for indoor shot hadn't been ready so they needed to wait for the rain to stop.

It didn't

"Don't worry. There's always hope," Tsubasa said. 

The next day it was such a beautiful day that Tsukiko felt that her spirit was lifted. Surely they could have a good productive day. Then during the filming, the battery of the camera ran out ad there was no spare battery. Tsukiko couldn't believe that she was so careless not to check it. 

"It's not your fault. I should have checked it," Hayato said. 

Then when they were going to take shot of Kazuki delivering a speech, he came up with a sore throat and lost his voice. Kazuki stubbornly wanted to carry on, but Tsukiko firmly told him to take a rest. 

"I'm sorry," Tsukiko said to Kazuki after another day of work with little result.

"Why? You did nothing wrong"

"But I did nothing right."

"You're here working your best with us, and it's the most important thing."

"My best's not enough."

"Don't sell yourself short, otherwise I'll be angry. You're one of us, a very important person to us all."

  
At the end when everything was done, Tsukiko sat with the other members of the Student Council to watch the finished film for the first time. When she was watching it, she recalled the effort they put into the film and suddenly was overcome by everything that happened ever since. Then when she returned to herself, she found that Kazuki put a hand over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Why crying, Tsukiko? It's a time of rejoice, not sadness."

  
"Are you all right?" Tsubasa asked with concern.

  
Hayato said, "Don't keep it to yourself. You're not alone."  
  
Tsukiko felt warm about her friends' words and said, "It's all right. I'm just too glad."  
  
Kazuki knocked her head lightly. "You're still a little girl, but you're our favourite little girl any way."  
  
Tsukiko wanted to protest, but she ended up smiling. It was so lucky for her to know them as friends and she hoped that their friendship could continue.


End file.
